monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Droptek
Timeline 2012 February * February 29, 2012: Droptek released his debut song on Monstercat, Bang. The song was featured on Monstercat 006 - Embrace. March * March 12, 2012: Droptek released his second song on Monstercat, Explode. The song was featured on Monstercat 006 - Embrace along with Bang. July * July 11, 2012: Droptek released his debut Monstercat EP, Polygon EP. *# Polygon *# Madness *# Night Bus *# Vice ** Vice was featured on Monstercat 008 - Anniversary. November * November 19, 2012: Droptek released his debut Monstercat single, Cosmic Ray. The song was featured on Monstercat 011 - Revolution. December * December 31, 2012: Droptek released his second single on Monstercat, Chaos Storm. The song was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath. 2013 May * May 12, 2013: Droptek released his only remix on Monstercat, of Pegboard Nerds' We Are One (feat. Splitbreed). The remix was featured on Spotlight Compilation Vol. 1. June * June 7, 2013: Droptek released his third Monstercat single, Jukebox Nightmares. The song was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening. September * September 9, 2013: In collaboration with Tut Tut Child, Droptek released his fourth single on Monstercat, Drop That Child. The song was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook. November * November 27, 2013: Droptek released his fifth Monstercat single, What's Going On (featuring Isabel Higuero). The song, which was Higuero's second appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. 2014 April * April 14, 2014: Droptek released his sixth single on Monstercat, The Covenant. The song was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. August * August 27, 2014: Droptek released his seventh Monstercat single, Boundaries. The song was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. November * November 28, 2014: Droptek released his eighth single on Monstercat, Killing Time (featuring Isabel Higuero). The song, which was Higuero's third and final appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2015 July * July 6, 2015: Droptek released his ninth Monstercat single, Colossus. The song was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. * July 31, 2015: In collaboration with Muzzy, Droptek released his tenth single on Monstercat, Warhead. The song was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage along with Colossus. 2016 July * July 20, 2016: Droptek released his eleventh Monstercat single, Rupture. The song, which was the first Monstercat upload after the end of their genre-color visualizer, was featured on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. 2017 July * July 31, 2017: Droptek released his second EP on Monstercat, Fragments EP. *# Mimic *# Inject *# Fragments *# Ekstasis ** Fragments was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. 2018 January * January 29, 2018: Droptek released his twelth single on Monstercat, Smog, in collaboration with Vorso. The song, which was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4, was Vorso's first Monstercat appearance. Monstercat uploads # Bang #* February 29, 2012 # Explode #* March 12, 2012 # Vice #* July 11, 2012 # Cosmic Ray #* November 19, 2012 # Chaos Storm #* December 31, 2012 # Pegboard Nerds - We Are One (Droptek Remix) (feat. Splitbreed) #* May 12, 2013 # Jukebox Nightmares #* June 7, 2013 # Drop That Child (with Tut Tut Child) #* September 9, 2013 # What's Going On (feat. Isabel Higuero) #* November 27, 2013 # The Covenant #* April 14, 2014 # Boundaries #* August 27, 2014 # Killing Time (feat. Isabel Higuero) #* November 28, 2014 # Colossus #* July 6, 2015 # Warhead (with Muzzy) #* July 31, 2015 # Rupture #* July 20, 2016 # Fragments #* July 31, 2017 # Smog (with Vorso) #* January 29, 2018 Trivia Collaborated with * Tut Tut Child (1) * Muzzy (1) * Vorso (1) Artists featured * Splitbreed (1) * Isabel Higuero (2) Artists remixed * Pegboard Nerds (1) Category:Artists Category:Droptek discography Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Electro Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:Bassrush artists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists